Unspoken Needs
by cynthash
Summary: Sisters find comfort and happiness in each other's arms. mAU, incest, first chapter is from Elsa's perspective, second is Anna's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

"So, when did you know?"

Leaning on Anna's shoulder, the older sister, Elsa, closed her eyes and remembered. No whirring fans, no obnoxiously loud music from passing cars. The life afforded to the sisters had been luxurious. A massive house, courtesy of their parents who never had time for them, filled with soft crème and brown leathers, with only a paid housekeeper during the daylight hours to keep them company, had been home.

One day when Elsa was only five years old, her little sister – her best friend – was taken away. No one told her _why_ , but the message was clear. _She's not perfect and business-minded like you, Elsa._ For years, she had learned to occupy her time with chess, swimming in the small pool out in the back, or reading about ancient explorers and pioneers.

"I was lonely; I had no friends. When she came back, I saw the best friend I'd had as a small child, but I gradually got to know an amazing young woman." The older sister paused her train of thought, and rubbed her sister's arm absently. Calm and ease filled her heart, and the head of ridiculously coiffed hair turned to the woman seated across a small table.

"She had become a paragon of fulfilment to me, in the years that I spent alone. I came to see the memory of her presence as not a museum piece of great price, but a bottle of wine that fills back up every time you put it away after drinking it." Anna shifted, and the chocolate eyes of the interviewer peered at her body language, evaluatingly. The elder cleared her throat, and uncoiled from her place at her sister's clavicle.

"So when I saw her again, she was 17," pausing, the older sibling smirked to herself, as if remembering a pleasant sensation or taste. "And she was a gorgeous young woman. Full of life and happiness and love, she made my heart race with joy," Elsa cooed, lacing her fingers into her smiling partner's. "It was all the sensations of drinking the wine I mentioned, but better.

"Her smile made my insides leap in joy, and I just couldn't hold back. I suppose it was rather base of me, but I felt that because of her, and followed the breadcrumb trail. It ended here." An arm around Anna's shoulder reinforced her point, and the woman before the couple scribbled notes furiously into her coiled pad. Brow creased in concentration, she finally relaxed, and exhaled while facing the sisters again.

She smiled, and spoke more than three words finally. "So, what did you do about this," she motioned at the girls to explain herself. Elsa merely joined her smile, with one that suggested she was about to recount a great story.

"I'm glad you asked. Tell me if you need clarification; this isn't short, okay?" The studious looking woman before her settled her lips into a small grin, and let her mind focus on what the regal blonde _actually said_ , before swishing her hand to indicate her readiness.

XxxXx

"Elsa, what is it about these that you've always liked?" the redheaded girl mumbled as she examined the elder's snow globe collection on a shelf. Grinning, Elsa strode up to the smaller sister's side, and let the magic of snow falling lazily on quiet scenes fill her perception. Not all her perception, for she watched Anna's motions, willing her to recognize the fabulous wealth of the gilded and jewel-encrusted pottery before her. As if on a preprogrammed course, freckled arms stretched towards Elsa's special snow globe, bumping its neighbour gently.

"Whoa!" the elder yelped, as she put her arm around Anna's torso to keep her upright, and she thrust her other hand to catch the slowly tipping artifice of ceramics and glass. Too late, her hand brushed by its course toward the floor, and tipped it onto the dresser under the shelf.

Blinking, the two girls watched the shards of snow globe scatter to the corners of the floor, the dust and fake snow dusting the debris of tarnished beauty. The sisters would have screamed, but screaming would do no good. Besides, there had been enough sadness over the last month's time, and there was just no sorrow spilt over the broken keepsake. Instead, Anna guided a shivering older sister out of the small room, into the bedroom next door.

Easing Elsa onto the bed, Anna crawled over her, and laid on her other side. Dry wheezes and little coughs filled the small room, and a guilt-ridden ginger had almost fallen asleep on her big sister's arm, when she heard a scratchy voice beside her.

"Anna, where is the water?" Elsa grunted quietly, not particularly caring what the answer was. As soon as the words left her, the subdued girl ghosted over her legs, and mumbled a quick, "I'll be right back with that." As soon as Anna left the bed, Elsa let her eyes roam down the inviting, yet unintentional, back of her only remaining family. She rolled back as Anna's form disappeared through the doorway, and her form splayed itself over the bed, as she considered the past few weeks.

First, her parents had said they were back on their way from the paternity testing clinic. Then, a creaking noise had mingled with grunt-like sounds, and then the phone went dead. The next week had been a bustle of legal papers, well-meaning calls from distant relatives, and a funeral where the two daughters of Europe's largest Cypriot banking company shook hands with many sad investors, but only could hug each other for the comfort of security they'd lost elsewhere.

Learning to live in this massive house wasn't free of memories either, as Elsa and Anna constantly found themselves delved into past memories of various parts of living space. For Elsa, a stern set of regimented and overprotective parents. For Anna, rare visits to see a family that stuffy old knowitalls said was hers. With the exception of each other, the two girls would have traded it all for a hut in the jungle and no education, just to escape the overpowering sense of expectations and procedure.

Feeling a cool hand grasp her arm, Elsa rolled over to meet the tired teal orbs that had always made her heart race. With a smile at Anna's kindness, the elder took the glass and tilted it to her mouth, uncaring of the dribble of water from changing hands at awkward angles. Anna crawled over her older sibling, and settled into the crook of Elsa's arms, resting her head on her sister's chest, to hear the constant heartbeat of welcome affection.

Putting the glass on the night table beside her, Elsa turned to cuddle Anna closer, and accidentally brushed their lips together. A still silence accompanied their shock, and Elsa followed her breadcrumb trail of happiness. Pressing together, their lips closed and opened, and Anna found herself pinned by Elsa's arms, the elder hanging over her, looking for all the world like she belonged there. It was at that moment, that one of them started unbuttoning her blouse, and hunger took over the movements of the pair that danced on the bed.

xXxXx

"Wait a second," the woman that listened spoke up. "So you're saying, that at no point either of you said, 'This is what I want'?" Fire and ice manes shook across the table, and Elsa's voice piped up again, "Not _that_ time, no." Squirming a little uncomfortably on the couch, Anna held her sister's arm tighter, and watched their interviewer attempt to process what she'd been told.

"Ugh, _fine_ ," she relented her unspoken protest, and let the elder's story carry on where it had left off.

XxxXx

As more and more of the freckled flesh that housed Elsa's hopes and dreams saw the light of the day, the elder bent her neck, and kissed the mottled flesh. Writhing, Anna moaned softly, and arched her back into her sister's, and pulled her blouse off the wrists they'd snagged on. Grunting, She twisted her body to let the offending fabric free from her imprisoned arms. As she did, Elsa grabbed at her bra's straps, and unhooked the garment.

Kissing along the edges of Anna's body, she stroked the curves on the other side of her sister, and let her mouth take a course towards the front of the younger's torso. Groaning in happiness, teal eyes met icy blues, and Anna begged for more attention. Elsa could never say 'no' to her, and there was no protest, as she straddled the girl's hips and kissed down the front of her breasts in turn. Drawing her head back, she laid her lips around puffed flares of nipple, and sucked gently, biting slowly and licking the tips. Apparently, Anna liked this.

"More," she gasped, "Elsa."

The motions of the siblings stopped, and their eyes met, only now realizing the position they found each other in. Acutely aware of her bare state, Anna watched her big sister's eyes, seeing her own conflict reflected in them. Time stood still for a moment, and the two girls simply took in what they had done. They had not only given and received sexual pleasure from each other, but they _enjoyed_ it. The moment ended, and receptiveness spilled forth from a mouth; neither of them knew if the other had said it.

"More."

As if the moment had not happened at all, Elsa's hands grasped for Anna's chest. Only to be caught by the latter's hands, and held. "No, Elsa," she murmured, "I want to show you that I return this – this."

If not more aggressively, the fiery-haired girl matched the ice blonde's voracity for affection. She nearly tore Elsa's belt, and fumbled with the button on her tight jeans. Eyes boring into her older sister's she growled softly, and nipped at her neck. Taking her direction and running with it, Elsa stretched her old tshirt over her head and had her bra sliding down her arms, before Anna had even finished pulling down pants that covered expanses of creamy, milky flesh. As soon as the panties were pulled down, Anna gazed at her sloppy treat.

Glistening with arousal, Elsa's mound was bare, except a patch of short fur above her rosebud. She bucked into Anna's probing finger, and a surprised redhead jolted away, cocking her head at the sudden response. It seemed funny, and she would have laughed, except for the blonde's mewl of desperate need.

"Elsa," she choked on her own spit in her excitement, "tell me you want this." Jaw flopping uselessly, the elder sister let out a low, keening sound. Anna's eyes widened as her eyes darkened, and a toothy grin of pure desire showed itself. "Tell me," she repeated, dropping her lips into a covetous smirk at the mewl her big sibling let out.

"I," a perfect jaw almost snapped shut, as icy eyes focused and unfocused rapidly, "w-want. _Need_. You. Anna."

With a possessive grin Anna only showed to the most treasured things in her life, she thrust her face into Elsa's coochie, sucking and licking and nipping at the surrounding tissue. As the older woman's back arched, a finger insinuated itself into her depths, and a shrill scream of desire rattled the paintings in the hall.

XxxXx

By the time the woman thought to look at the clock, tightly curled hair had turned into frizzy crinkles, and professional hems were steadily picked at. "Well!" She stood rather quickly, and turned her lips into a shy smile at the two girls cuddled on her couch. "We're out of time for today." Hurriedly grabbing their things, Elsa and Anna said their quick goodbyes to the woman, and beat a hasty retreat to the door. Promising to meet again with the study's interviewer the next week, the two sisters entered the elevator, and could be spied embracing tightly as the elevator doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

The redheaded woman stared at her interviewer dumbly, unaware that any words had been spoken beyond pleasantries. The woman's deeply brown eyes watched her, taking in her unsure expression. Finally, Anna spoke.

"Well, I guess you want my end of the story today, right?"

The woman nodded.

xXxXx

The rain pelted Trondheim's streets, and two females exited the small truck they'd parked. Running to the door of the building, the taller of the two turned her striking blue gaze on the smaller girl. Patting her on the back, the women entered the building.

The office they found themselves in was surprisingly American in flavour. A short, friendly greeting to the secretary, and Elsa found empty seats in the largish space, devoid of anyone else on this day. One couple watched them boredly, and went back to reading the magazines they found in the room.

"Elsa?" the short girl chirped, and the mane of blonde panned to look at her.

"Elsa, how does our supply of sherbet look?"

Blinking, the elder of the sisters shook her head.

"I didn't check. Why?"

Before the younger could reply, a shuffling sound was heard at the entrance to the room.

"Elsa and Anna?" the receptionist asked politely, and she ushered the couple into an office.

The woman on the plush chair across from the loveseat glanced up, embroiled in typing on her laptop.

"Ah! Please, come in, and make yourselves at home," she smiled.

"Now, as you know," she launched her little speech again, "This is a safe place. No one will judge you for anything here, and you can trust that what you say only goes as far as you allow."

"So, Anna, right?" she continued, watching the freckled girl's head bob, "Can you tell me about..." Motioning to the couch, the obvious relationship was indicated.

"Of cour-Ah-Ahem!" the younger sister cleared he throat, and attempted speech again.

"Of course."

Their interviewer crossed her legs and rested into the seat she occupied, listening carefully, and watching the girls across the small table.

xXxXx

Striding calmly out of the underbrush, Anna wore the stray branches on her face like jewellery. The empty house echoed her yelled greeting, and she grunted. Her mother was away, presumably at work, and the redhead quickly espied the note left on the table.

Anna he,

Shigoto ga takusan arun desukara mada kaeranain desu. Bangohan wo tsukutta. Reizouko de aru.

Genki de ne,

Mama*

Going through the motions of cleaning herself off after running in the woods, she plunked down on her small couch, yuri manga in hand (the kind that takes itself seriously, dammit!), with a bottle of chocolate liqueur cradled in her arms. Between the alcohol, and her own tiredness, Anna startled awake to see a starry sky, and dragged herself to her futon, making sure to scarf down the cheap store-bought food her mom had left.

xXxXx

"Hang on," the interviewing woman muttered tiredly, "what does any of this have to do with your relationship with your sister?"

Anna gulped, and breathed quietly for a moment.

"I'm building up to that. These are, believe it or not, important background details."

With an apologetic glance, the woman muttered a hushed comment about how it was an early Friday morning, and brushed up her smile again. With a breath, Anna continued her story.

xXxXx

Squawking it's alarm, Anna's alarm clock met an uncaring slap, tipping it over the edge of the table it rested on. When the infernal device _still_ wouldn't stop pounding on her eardrums, the ginger swore harshly, and jerked out of bed, to shut the demonic device of reminder off. That accomplished, Anna sat on the floor, sleepily clucking her lips, and stretching her arms to her sides, moaning her challenge to the day. A knock at the closed door stole her attention.

"Anna, do you remember what today is?"

"I don't want it, whatever it is," she replied darkly.

"Anna," the muffled voice came through her door again, "you're meeting Elsa today."

Slipping on the discarded manga by her bedside, the girl barrelled up to her meagre closet. _Today I meet my sister!_ She sang inside. Almost carelessly, Anna's fingers found her baggy army pants, and threw a pink tshirt at them, and stared dumbly at her underwear drawer for a second. A slate grey set of smallclothes found themselves chucked across the room, joining the mind-numbingly crude wardrobe on her floor.

Looking distinctively like a foreigner, Anna Arendelle bounced on the grass beside the small highway that led to their small community. She was about to start mentally comparing the merits of walking shoes to athletics, when a grey luxury car stopped near her.

Confused, the redhead craned her neck, and observed the strange car. A tall, willowy, platinum blonde girl strode over to her, cobalt blue eyes tracking every detail of the fields behind the fashionably challenged woman. A Westerner, the woman held herself with a rare poise for the area, and smiled a small grin to Anna, and spoke.

"Are you Anna Arendelle?"

The tomboyish girl blinked, and looked at the woman closely. _Shit, she's gorgeous!_ Dimly, Anna realised she'd been asked a question, and she cocked her head at the stranger.

"I'm sure you want someone important; I'm not important, so it can't be me, right?"

Chuckling nervously, the ginger tried to breathe, and just focused on the question. _Who am I?_ With a glance up, she felt imbued with courage.

"I'm Anna."

xXxXx

"Hang on, hang on," the lady in charge of the interview broke in, "you know you sound like you're reading a romance story, right?"

Brightly smiling, the girl named Anna observed the confused woman before her, and curled tighter into her sister's embrace.

"I never thought it'd happen to me," the girl replied, "no one ever does. But that's when it happens to you."

xXxXx

From that moment on, Anna was smitten with the beautiful woman that had stepped into her life. With eyes that could speak the words of a thousand books on their own, a voice that soothed her like the most sweet romances couldn't, and a frame that fit into her more every time they embraced, Elsa had flipped her bored expectations of a life around Sendai upside down.

And yet, though she felt her heart throb more brightly for the icy looking woman that brightened her life, Anna lived in uncertainty. Uncertainty that she'd ever be able to be so close to this mysterious, yet somehow familiar woman, should her true interests ever be discovered. It was for this reason, that 17-year-old Anna Arendelle watched her tongue around her chillingly desirable sibling.

She learned that she had once lived with the girl, in the faraway place called the United States. Sent away at the tender age of 2 1/2 years, she lived with her biological mother, while her older sister was groomed into the next CEO of Europe's largest Cypriot banking firm.

Elsa herself seemed unaware of her obvious eligibility, throwing herself into the perfected order of the financial world, learning from her father. This time of learning came to an abrupt end, when the sisters found out about the accident that killed their parents.

Trapped by the Directors' Board, Elsa lost her share in her father's company, and the girls had little that wasn't their family's widespread land holdings. Within months, the pair had restarted their lives, and found romance. As could be expected, they became very tightly-knit, but the deepest secrets can come to light the quickest, and Anna found herself run out of her childhood home, with the promise that no one in the prefecture would be her friend again.

Retreating, the fledgling couple sold off the family land in the USA, and looked to a place they would never be found: Norway.

Tromso was a nice town, if a tad expensive, even for the girls' deep pockets(in Anna's case, because she still wore army surplus pants). Still, no one knew them, and the language didn't seem all that hard, after Elsa realised how similar it was to French, and Anna saw how close it was to Japanese. Life went by slower, and they could be a regular, loving, couple. So when Elsa started acting withdrawn, the younger of the two grew depressed, finding herself again looking longingly at bottles of banned liqueurs.

One day, Elsa woke her, already dressed for a day of walking through the old ruins they'd found. With Anna's interest in archaeology, researching forgotten cultural icons came naturally. The elder found her passion in the business angle of their ventures, and so Anna thought nothing of her sister's excitement, and how she "had to see this".

Jumping from the small vehicle, the redhead strode behind her lover, watching Elsa's movements with interest, wondering what the 'great discovery' was. When Elsa pointed at a small rock excitedly, Anna looked on dully, until she glimpsed a tiny hue of purple through a crack.

"Elsa," she yelled excitedly, "come look!

With the white-blonde mane hovering over her shoulder, the freckled girl grasped the rock by the cracked part, and levered it open with a small bar. A small box of almost black velvet dropped out, and Anna's heart nearly exploded, as she realised what she was looking at.

Embossed with a silvery clasp in the shape of a snowflake, Elsa's favourite thing, the box was flat on one side, that seemed to be the bottom, and convex at the seeming top. The older girl must have thought the same thing, because she held it like that. Then she bent down on one knee, and time stopped.

"A-Anna Keiko Arendelle," Elsa almost choked on dry heaving tears, and laboured her breathing out in rasps. Anna's consciousness burned the sound into her brain. No one ever used her full name, unless it was-

"-Keiko-," the blonde's voice cracked again, prompting an uninvited fit of giggles in both girls, as Elsa began to hiccup loudly.

"Elsa," the younger's voiced chimed, and Anna gazed adoringly down at her unmatched lover, "yes."

Erupting into a gravelly laugh, the freckled girl only laughed harder at her sister's fumbling attempts to produce anything sounding like unhappiness. Finally, she stilled, baring down her teeth at the chortles that still escaped.

"I was trying to say," with a blushing grin, Elsa looked into her lover's eyes, attempting to telegraph the wonder she had at the moment.

"You're the beginning and end of importance in my life, Anna. I've always thought this- this romance between us- it's what keeps my life in the centre of perfection. I'd like it to never end. Will you marry me, Anna Keiko?"

Repeating the words she'd just heard, Anna breathed once, then twice, and considered. This life was _right_. Elsa was _right_. Therefore...

"Yes!" she yelled, and embraced her fiancee, peppering her chin and nose, and finally her lips, with kisses.

xXxXx

Furious scratching and etching sounds stopped, and their interviewer stopped and stared. The couple across the table from her weren't sharing a kiss, as she may have expected such a cliche story to end with, but staring into each other's eyes. As she watched, Elsa bent her head, and kissed Anna's brow, and allowed the younger to arch, and nibble at her chin. Giggling, the couple stopped, and looked over at the wondering woman across from them.

"Is... is that it?" the woman asked, stymied for answers.

"Hmmmm... that's the part we want you to write down," Anna's voice chittered with a laugh.

"Well, then," the interviewer cocked her head inquisitively, "on behalf of the Angus-Reid Research Group, I thank you for telling your story as you saw fit."

*Dear Anna,

I have a lot of work to do, so I won't return home just yet. I made you dinner. It's in the fridge.

Take care,

Mama

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to my awesome beta, xarurie. She used her knowledge of Japanese to produce what we hope is legible Sendai-dialect Japanese. I'm really drained by writing this, so I hope you like it. Ciao!~3


End file.
